2024 Pacific Hurricane Season (AGCK)
The 2024 Pacific hurricane season is an ongoing event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the eastern Pacific Ocean. It was below average, but not too inactive; the strongest storm was Emilia, a category 4 that made landfall in northern Baja California. Only one storm, Tropical Storm Ele, crossed over from the Pacific. The season officially started on May 15 in the East Pacific Ocean, and on June 1 in the Central Pacific; they both ended on November 30. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Pacific basin. The 2024 Pacific Hurricane Season was below average, but not too inactive. It featured 9 depressions, 7 of those strengthening into tropical storms, and 4 strengthening into hurricanes, and only one would go on to be a destructive category 4. Only three tropical cyclones, Carlotta, Daniel and Emilia would make landfall; only one would cross over into the Atlantic as a category 3 major hurricane. The season started off in January with the previously active 2023 Pacific Hurricane Season, Veronica crossing over as a minimal hurricane. The first real storm formed extremely late in the season on June 7, with Aletta forming as a minimal tropical storm. Season Summary Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:20 top:58 columnwidth:230 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:31/12/2023 till:01/11/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:31/12/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/12/2023 till:04/01/2024 color:C1 text:Veronica from:07/06/2024 till:14/06/2024 color:TS text:Aletta from:17/06/2024 till:24/06/2024 color:C1 text:Bud from:10/07/2024 till:23/07/2024 color:C2 text:Carlotta from:14/08/2024 till:20/08/2024 color:TS text:Ele from:24/08/2024 till:30/08/2024 color:TS text:Daniel-Natalie from:27/08/2024 till:28/08/2024 color:TD text:Seven-E from:03/09/2024 till:20/09/2024 color:C4 text:Emilia from:04/10/2024 till:06/10/2024 color:TS text:Fabio from:14/10/2024 till:17/10/2024 color:TS text:Gilma from:26/10/2024 till:27/10/2024 color:TD text:Ten-E bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:31/12/2023 till:01/02/2024 text:January from:01/02/2024 till:01/03/2024 text:February from:01/03/2024 till:01/04/2024 text:March from:01/04/2024 till:01/05/2024 text:April from:01/05/2024 till:01/06/2024 text:May from:01/06/2024 till:01/07/2024 text:June from:01/07/2024 till:01/08/2024 text:July from:01/08/2024 till:01/09/2024 text:August from:01/09/2024 till:01/10/2024 text:September from:01/10/2024 till:01/11/2024 text:October TextData = pos:(470,30) text:"(From the" pos:(518,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Veronica On December 30, a disturbed area of weather about 300 miles from the coast of Mexico began to show signs of rapid organization, prompting the NHC to issue possible advisories on it, before it presumably getting disorganized rapidly, degenerating into a remnant low soon after. By December 31, the remnant low had began to show some convection again, and they were prompted to forecast the storm; this would possibly be the latest forming hurricane storm in history. Soon, a small extratropical system, forming unusually south, began to merge with the invest, thus doubling the size of the small invest, prompting them to give it the status of "Tropical Depression Twenty Four-E" as the system still showed convection. By late December 31, the system had strengthened into a weak tropical storm, being named Veronica on January 1. Despite extremely cool waters, the system still began to strengthen as it moved northwest. It entered slightly warmer waters of 67 degrees, with the system surprisingly strengthening to 65 miles per hour. A tropical low soon began to prohibit some development, with it briefly weakening to 60 miles per hour, before the tropical low eventually dissipated later that day, letting it strengthen to 65 miles per hour once again. The system then reached 75 miles per hour with 988 millibars, presumably reaching this strength briefly before weakening down to a tropical storm once more. Then, when it was going northwest, a cruise ship by the name of "Liberty of the Seas" went into the storm, intending to battle it out, however high wind gusts prohibited power on the ship, causing moderate damages as the ship was reported to have no power for three day, and there was seven deaths reported on the ship. Veronica then strengthened to a peak of 80 miles per hour once more and a pressure of 984 millibars, still remaining northwest, not changing any direction. The storm then entered cooler waters on January 2, weakening down to 75 miles per hour, remaining as a minimal hurricane as the storm did not change any direction. When Veronica passed northwestward, the "Liberty of the Seas" was stranded for one day before being pulled in. The storm then entered cooler waters on January 3, rapidly weakened and degenerating into a remnant trough by January 4. Veronica caused $1.4 million in damages, and seven fatalities. Veronica was not retired. Tropical Storm Aletta Category:2024 Pacific Hurricane Season Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Inactive Pacific Hurricane Season Category:Crossover Storms Category:Year crossing storms Category:La Nina Year Category:AGirlCalledKeranique